Logic
by Tsuppiyo
Summary: "It, or she, was a part of life that simply and unfortunately existed." (Old shit ported over for posterity. A drop in the ocean that is the Yukitoya fandom.)


Oyai! Here you are, ( perhaps ) reading this fanfiction. Please enjoy! Do not stab author for crappiness of story.

Nope, no Touya and Nakuru. Just the good ole Yukito and Touya pair. But it's not really about the fluff. Don't get confused!

**Disclaimers: All characters, settings, places, and designs are owned by CLAMP.**

**And, I should thank The Police peoples for giving me some inspirations from their songs. **( Ex: The summary = Every Breath… and De Do Do Do… **) ^_^**

* * *

The Logic  
-ONE-  
By Tsuppi

As soon as her golden-brown eyes fell on him, she rushed towards the tall figure, running, with her bright auburn hair, navy skirt, and small paper bag bobbing up and down. A large, wide grin had set its place onto Nakuru Akizuki's face - and it wouldn't fade any time soon as she came nearer and nearer towards him: TOUYA!

Finally, and to Touya's chagrin, she'd reached him!

"Touya-kuuuunnnn!" Now, Nakuru had glomped him once ( yeah, every THIRTY MINUTES ) and she'd gladly glomp him again. She did.

"Uuuaaggh!"

Touya had always seen it coming; the most annoying part of every single school-day: the squealing, incredibly hyper, and most definitely dangerous Akizuki. It, or she, was a part of life that simply and unfortunately existed. Not so much like his mother's death. It was the heavy burden that he, his heart and poor back, held as long as Akizuki was there, with her eerie presence. Maybe he'd given up on trying to pry the _extremely_ rabid fan-girl from him. But every other day, every other week, the "girl's" huge, idiotic smile got to him. Officially, school had taken a step below being "pretty good" and became "pretty bad". Because of the girl that stuck to him like Velcro.

But luckily, he had Yuki to accompany him during those hellish moments with Akizuki glued to his back. Yes, thank God for his best friend. But… it was becoming difficult for him to see if he could be more than a best friend, more than family to him…

Who knows…

"OOH! OOHH! TOUYA-KUN! LOOK! Look what I MADE!" like an overexcited five-year-old, Nakuru greeted Touya once again.

"I made these cookies yesterday! And they're all… FOR YOOOOUUUUU!"

While saying so, Nakuru gave her "banquet" a lethal sign of affection: a HUG. Her arms became the body of a boa constrictor as she wrapped them over Touya's neck, tighter…then tighter…

Before he'd lose air and die of suffocation, Touya somehow gave the paper bag to Yukito and tried to save himself."A…ki..zuuu…ki! S-s…STopPpPP!"

Apparently, Nakuru had become deaf as she continued hugging.

"NoOooOO…ToO..YoUng…T-to…diIeEeEE..!" Then, he heard the sound of paper being sorted about. It would have been nothing important to him if he hadn't heard the crunching of a bite soon after. Touya froze and his face lost nearly all blood.

"YUUuuuUKiI! NO! POisoNnN..CooOki..es! N-nOo!"

Still chewing _those_ cookies, Yuki turned to him and asked cluelessly,

"Hrn? Whach wong, Yo-yah?" He swallowed. There was a moment of silence after.

Touya then noticed his neck had lost any feel of pressure. In a snap, Akizuki was off Touya's back. She pouted in that unnervingly idiotic voice,

"Mouuu! Those were Touya's! They were for this Thursday!"

Still oblivious to the pink and red icing on the cookie he was eating, Yukito asked, "_What's_ happening on Thursday?"

When his short, ragged gasps became shaky, calm breaths, Touya remembered that his calendar said that today was the twelfth of February. Two days later it would be…

"Mmrhh! Mharremtimesh…" Gulping down the last bit of the cookie, Yukito continued, "Yeah..! Valentines day!"

"And…?" Nakuru asked, with a hint of annoyance in her answer-seeking voice.

Yukito's brow furrowed and he remained silent as he stared at Nakuru, waiting.

"…" Nakuru definitely looked annoyed now. She groaned before explaining, "The VALENTINES DANCE! On Friday night! Yeesh, have you guys been living under rocks?"

Yukito smiled and laughed. "Well, you could say that."

Touya now reverted back into his usual calm, collected, and tad bit aloof manner, saying, "And if we actually knew…I wouldn't want to go to some party anyway." There were only some romantic-hopefuls and couples there. He did not want to get mixed up in it, especially with screaming girls around. The thought made him shudder in distaste.

"WHAATT? But…" Nakuru said, disappointed and her back bent into a slight slouch. But that didn't last for long when she continued brightly,

"…But it's that one night...to share with your special someone." She smiled.

'_Special someone…'_

To Touya, there was only one person who would fit perfectly into that "brand". He turned his head to Yuki, considering, wondering, and pondering at a super-fast pace.

Yuki, looking at him as well, was smiling kindly with warm eyes. …Did they both share the same idea..?

While the two stared at each other for the longest while, dark-haired Touya questioning and the snow-bunny "nodding", Nakuru stood and…watched. She felt jealousy burning through her whole body, while silence overcame her. The pair in front of her was sending the same message as Touya's mouth started to curve upwards:

They would go…and together.

"…" She was frowning deeply and her furrowed brows felt sore.

Before she could do or say anything else, a bell resonated through-out the whole school and a wave of people went into the building. Touya and Yukito turned to go back, too, starting a new conversation. Nakuru, shoulders slumped and head drooped, stood.

'…..!'

A moment later, she was rushing towards the school, yelling,

"Gaahh! W-wait a minute! Tsukishiro! Toouuyyaaaaa!"

* * *

And theeeerrrreeeee goes part one of the 3-or-2-part fic! Hopefully it wasn't so short you could read it in 10 seconds. Okay, REVIEW, please? Hopefully I'll get some tips! I'd be happy to get some notes, advice, and criticisms.

_Drop a line or five,  
__Though I'd really  
__Like the latter ( the second one )  
__I'll definitely be happier  
__When the reviews get fatter!_


End file.
